fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Ayase
Red |position= Lead Vocal Lead Dancer |butterfly= Red Lacewing |effect= Time Reduction |debut-anime= Episode 03 |seiyū= Rie Kugimiya |singer= Waka from Star Amis |previous= |next= }} Makoto Ayase ( 誠綾瀬 Makoto Ayase) is one of the main characters of Ageha Aikatsu!. Her type is pop. She is a member of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Bio Backstory Makoto tried to become an idol several times going through the auditions of the academies she knew : Starlight School, Dream Academy, Himezakura, Four Star Academy, Venus Ark and Ageha Academy. But she didn't make it to any of them, they all told her that she needed more skills and that loving idols wouldn't be enough to make it. Being only 14 she thought of going back to school and giving up on her dream. At 15, she then decided to focus on school, even though her parents wanted to keep going at it but she gave up on it. Then one day she received a letter from the Ageha Academy, telling her that they wanted to audition her. Makoto didn't wanted to go through it, fearing that they might reject her but her older sister convinced her that she had talent and that she must work on it. She trained a lot weeks before the audition and when it was time for it, she was too stressed and almost ran away. She still went for it and gave all she could. For weeks she didn't have an answer, thinking she didn't make it again, she thought that she definitely wasn't made for the idol life. But that answer finally came in after almost one month of waiting. The answer was telling her that she was accepted into the academy. Training for almost two years, she knew about the project that Saiki had in mind and worked her hardest. Even going through "The Ultimate Auditions" which were for the idols best fit for the group. At first, she thought she didn't had the talent and that other students were better than her. Due to her being rejected a few times she lacked confidence. During the announcement, they announced five members already and thought that it was over for her. However, the 6th member was revealed to be her. Since then she was training as a member of Butterfly Effect until the group debuted. Personnality Makoto is quite cheerful, always uplifting the mood and acting funny to make others laugh. She likes making others smile, she is bubbly, outgoing and caring. She lacked confidence in herself after being rejected so many times and thought being an idol was not for her. When becoming a student at the Ageha Academy she met friends whom helped her build her confidence. She still wanted to give up but with their help, mostly with Nana's's help she kept training. Becoming a member of the group gave a boost to her confidence and got her dream of becoming an idol back. Makoto became more cheerful and fun thanks to having her confidence back. Appearance Makoto has dark red straight away hair almost reaching her waist and blue eyes. She is rather tall being a bit taller than almost half of her group. She usually wears her uniform but wears casual, street fashion based outfits when not wearing her uniform. Etymology Ayase (綾 Aya) means pattern ''' or '''design, (瀬 Se) means rapids or shallows. Makoto (誠 Makoto) means sincerity. Member Story A girl lived peacefully in her technology enhanced home. Her life was relatively normal until she saw and chased a butterfly with red glowing wings that vanished after she chased after it. It reappeared the next day, on the handle of her door. Upon touching it, it vanished again never to be seen. When she entered her room, she saw an older version of herself sitting on her bed. Her future self explained that the timeline she is living in was endangered by her sudden appearance and that she must change it but she can't do it alone. With the other girls who were gifted powers by the mysterious butterflies, they must save their world. Songs *Sunset *Space Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Pork, cheesecake, chicken ramen, udon, tiramisu. *'Favourite Drinks': Fruit juice, milk, milk tea. *'Family': Parents, Mina (older sister). *She can play the piano and the trumpet. *She has two dogs : Milo and Piko. *Makoto auditioned for most of the known academies : Starlight School, Dream Academy, Himezakura, Four Star Academy and Venus Ark. **She almost made it in Four Star Academy and Starlight School. **She wanted to be a part of S4. Category:Ageha Academy Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Butterfly Effect Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols